Deeper Water
by Sadonis
Summary: This is my rendition of Edward & Bella's wedding night, as omitted in Breaking Dawn. It starts where Stephenie Meyer left off after E/B's midnight swim and fills in until the next morning...


**Deeper Water  
**A/N: This story fills in the paragraph break from _Breaking Dawn_ during Edward and Bella's wedding night.

_His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

_"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

The water was warm against my skin, and the sensation made me shiver as Edward planted soft, cold kisses along my jaw line. I felt his surge of intensity as he moved down my neck, his breathing growing deeper. I was suddenly conscious of his growing pressure against my stomach. This was certainly a new experience – I felt instantly nervous again, unsure of how to instigate this new level of our physical relationship. Edward noticed I was holding my breath, but didn't stop to question me, only found my lips again and kissed them with continued urgency.

"I…I didn't realize we'd be doing…this… in the water?" I asked, hoping Edward wouldn't be worried by the nervous tone in my voice.

"We can do this wherever you'd like, my love. Though, I have to agree that I think it might be safest if we moved ourselves into the shallows after you've… warmed up enough," his voice sounded richer than usual, and his eyes were liquid lust. I was relieved that I could find no sign of worry in his face. "Just let me know what you prefer."

Suddenly, I felt more of his cold body against me. His hands traveled down to grab at my hips and my breathing hitched. His cold lips worked their way around my collarbone, and he pulled back to meet my eyes before smirking and submerging himself underwater. I laced my fingers in his bronze hair, feeling it tangle and sway with the current. There was no indication that he shared my nervousness – had he really never done this before?

His tongue flicked around my navel and my knees swayed in response. His iron hands stabilized me effortlessly from behind my thighs, and I felt him exhale his cold breath in a burst of bubbles across the sensitive skin of my pelvis. Blood rushed to my cheeks when I remembered that he wouldn't need to come up for air anytime soon. Silly vampire. He loosened his grip on me, and I felt a cool hand slide between my legs, jarring my thoughts back to the feeling of his touch. His fingers expertly navigated to all the right places. I panted as he lowered his face to meet his hand in exploration. His lips moved against me, while his tongue danced and darted around my opening. A new kind of warmth flowed through my body – deeper than the fires already raging inside. Surely, this is what Edward meant. I snarled my hands deeper into his hair, the passion blazing uncontrollably inside me. I wanted to devour him – How much longer could I take this teasing?

Edward resurfaced from the water with his crooked grin and a devilish look in his eyes. He took a deep breath of the warm night air. "Tell me what you want, what you need right now and it is yours." But he didn't leave me time to answer, as I felt his finger enter me. I let out a loud gasp, and a small purr sounded from his chest. Another finger entered, but I couldn't even worry about what was to come while I was so lost in this new sensation. I grabbed his broad shoulder to steady myself, just as he withdrew his hand. "What is it, Bella? What do you want right now?"

"Let's… Let's go back to the beach. I can't hold my breath quite as long as you, and that is currently limiting my options," I managed to say, my mind still reeling from his underwater teasing.

Edward chuckled throatily, and took my hand to lead me back to the white sand beach. As the water grew shallower, I was able to take in and appreciate the full sight of my new husband. Every inch of his body was chiseled white granite. His wet hair dripped down his perfectly carved neck and shoulder blades. The moonlight reflected off the beads of water did not compare to the radiance of his diamond skin. I watched in awe as the muscles of his legs flared as he walked, but found myself more distracted by what used to be his greatest mystery. The fire within me flickered with excitement as I imagined how much better it would feel to have him inside me compared to his teasing.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had playfully tackled Edward into the sand, my mouth finding his ear lobe. I couldn't wait any longer to satisfy the carnal cravings eating away at my mind. "I'm warm enough, and I know what I want now. Do you know what that is?"

Before responding, I watched as Edward took the time to scan my body the way I had his. His hardness pressed urgently against my leg, and I grew more impatient. He shook his head with a coy smile, "I need you to tell me what you want, Mrs. Cullen. That's the downside to you being impervious to my mind-reading abilities. Though, I think it might work out in my favor tonight," he added with a grin. More burning need flooded through me.

At any other point in time, this would have been incredibly embarrassing. But on this beautiful beach, on my honeymoon, with a glistening god just waiting to have his way with me, I had nothing to hide. "I want you right now, Mr. Cullen. And I won't take no for an answer tonight."

But there was no longer an argument to be had with Edward. Before I could finish my thoughts, he had rolled on top of me, his breathing turning into panting. His hands found my shoulders, his face contorted with concentration as his length grazed along my inner thigh. I let out a moan and bucked my hips in response, and I felt all of his muscles tighten. Immediately, he rolled his body away from mine and his back landed silently in the sand.

"Edwaaaaaaard..," I whined, my voice huskier than usual, and turned to look at him, his face was creased with worry.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm not used to this yet, but we'll get it. Just give me a moment. This is not your fault," he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, and cowered away from me.

Afraid to let the fire fade, I rolled so I was hovering over him, pinning him underneath me with my legs, and took his length in my hand. I heard his breathing stop as his lips parted, and his hand dropped from his face and twisted into my hair. I slowly stroked him, and he closed his eyes and let out a gruff moan. Encouraged by his reaction, I bent down to let my tongue join my hand in pleasuring him. His other hand dug into the sand at his side, his eyes opened to watch me. I could feel the passion radiating from his gaze, and my body felt even hotter with the knowledge that I was pleasing him. He was such a natural with my anatomy, I was more than relieved to find that I could do the same for him.

He scooped his hand beneath my chin and raised my head away from him. "Let's move this inside, Bella. I think you'll find the bed much more comfortable." I nodded, hoping he had found the courage to try again. He seemed surprisingly off-balance when he sat up and scooped me into his arms effortlessly. He whisked me back through the french doors – another threshold to be carried over – to the bedroom. The dim light of the moon illuminated his perfect pale features even indoors.

Gently, he laid me down on the crisp white bed, devouring me with his eyes before climbing over me. I felt his hands, still covered in sand, work their way up my body to find my shoulders again. The look of concentration returned, and he slid one of his hands down to my upper arm. With a deep breath he bent over me. "Please let me know if I hurt you in any way, my Bella. I promised we would try, but I fear I won't remember my own strength soon, and I couldn't bear to hurt you."

I just nodded. I knew he was going to be worried about this, but it wasn't very comforting for him to remind me so often. "I know you can do this, Edward. Please. This will be perfect."

His face softened slightly, and I felt his hardness push against my opening. Immediately, my body started aching for him in ways I didn't know were possible. I had never felt so desperate for anything in my life, and the moment of hesitation felt like forever. He pushed a little more fervently before easing back again. I knew it was to cause me as little pain as possible, but it was maddening. I moaned with impatience, and I saw its effect in Edward's face. The next thrust was certainly more forceful, and I gasped as he pushed into me entirely, breaking through my barrier.

I'm sure there was probably pain at this point, but the feeling of being so close to him made me blind to anything else. All I could feel was my own lust, my own need for more of him. I needed to be closer to him; I wanted our bodies to meld together and to never have to pull away. He pulled himself out of me and reentered with more force. I clawed at his shoulders to try to bring his body down to me, but he kept himself distanced from my upper half. His eyes were apologetic; keeping his razor sharp teeth as far away from me as possible must be another one of his safety precautions.

Soon, we had found a rhythm. All my worries about inexperience were for nothing. We fit together naturally, and I had never felt so alive, so in love. His body was cold against mine, but we made our own heat. Sweat collected at the back of my neck as Edward gained momentum. His face hardened as he neared his own finish; his hands held me down forcefully and I knew this must be the part where he feared losing control. It would be so easy to feed on me right now – I _wanted_ him to do it. I wanted to feel him at my neck, my blood filling his senses while I lay dying underneath him. My sick fantasy pushed me over the edge. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I couldn't even force myself to look at Edward anymore. The insides of my eyelids flashed bright colors, all my muscles constricted, and I uncontrollably moaned his name in ecstasy. I was obliviously floating for a moment, riding the greatest feeling of my life. I felt like I was ascending into heaven, my body was numb.

Almost simultaneously, I felt Edward's weight upon me, his body collapsing from above, his muscles tensing and twitching. My fantasy fell away; my eyes snapped forward and Edward's face was inches from mine. He grabbed at something behind me, and turned his head away while he rode out the last of his orgasm. He left himself inside of me, and I could feel his cold venom, cooling me from within as the friction ended. I was panting heavily, my chest finding it difficult to acquire enough air after it registered the weight of Edward's stone body on top of me.

After a moment of silence, Edward turned his golden eyes upon me; they were warm, liquid, and affectionate. I met his gaze, still gasping for breath, and he seemed to register the problem. Instantly, he was next to me on the bed, propped up on his arm. "Are you alright? You didn't say anything… Did I hurt you?" he asked, his face no longer serene.

"Yes- I mean, no, you didn't hurt me. And yes, I'm fine. I'm better than fine… Edward, that was…" Words failed me. I traced circles along his side with my fingertip. He still had sand stuck to his back.

"Bella, you must tell me if you feel any discomfort. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing at the end. I could have crushed you… or worse, I could have—"

"Will you stop it for a few minutes? I'm great. You did everything perfect and I'm still alive!" I snuggled up against his chest, hoping he would drop the subject. I wanted more of him, but my eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. I fought to keep them open, but a yawn escaped my defenses. Edward let out a sigh, and softly kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella. You have given me so much today. I'm so happy that I can now call you my wife." I deeply inhaled his scent. It was muskier than usual, and mixed with the aromas of our sex. If I could keep my eyes open a little longer, I knew I would be ready for round two…


End file.
